A Story of Meeting and Major Cities
by AmericanReader
Summary: A rewrite of A Story of Meetings, Major Cites, and Kidnapping." Beth was a normal moody teenager, with a normal moody best friend. Unfortunately England messed up a spell, and now the two girls are shipped to a world meeting, where everyone seems to be hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

News Worth Falling For

My head met the hard ground as I lost my balance. I _was_ seating in the principal's office with a few of my friends until Mr. Conroy informed us of some news. "You all have been chosen to attend a world conference. Your plane leaves tomorrow from Chicago at 8:15 am. The meeting will start on Wednesday. This is a great honor and I expect both of you to be well behaved and to give our school a good name," His German accent was thick as he stared at me. Ecstatic I let out a small woot.

"Excuse me sir, I do not remember signing up for anything. I do not believe either of us signed up for something like this." Lizzie's voice was calm as her piercing green eyes stared at Mr. Conroy, ignoring the mess that was me on the ground. She held herself like a teacher, I would call her the mom of our small group here at school, and a well deserved title for what we drag her though.

Mr. Conroy looked at Lizzie, "Your teachers and I suggested that you all would be great candidates for this trip." His voice made it sound like the words physically hurt him to say as his fingers ran though his balding head. Surprised Lizzie, my great and wonderful friend, stared at him and pointed to me. "Her?! You willingly picked her? The girl that is in your office every other week, the one who started a food fight because she was bored, the girl who is barely in class, and only shows up when you threaten to kick her out of Cheerleading?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Liz?" My lips formed a fake pout, "I am only in here every three weeks."

"The point still stands that they picked the most hyperactive, idiotic, jerk in the whole school." My pout wavered slightly before I flashed her a smile. "Come on liz, you know you love me," I replied letting my sing-songy voice fill the room as I fixed my chair. "What gave you that idea?" she retorts.

"Well we have been best friends for 14 years." She grew quiet because she knew it was true. Her family had moved from England when she was two. We had been neighbors and friends since. Just don't ask her about the noodle incident, it was not my fault. I plopped butt back into my chair and my feet back onto Mr. Conroy's desk. "Beth, please remove your feet from my desk." I pouted but did what was asked of me.

"Your parents have been notified. This trip will be free except for any spending money you may have. You could be gone for a week to three weeks depending on how long it takes to get through the agenda. They ask that you only bring one suitcase and a carry on bag. They will only check the one. If you bring more, you will pay for it yourself. Now go home and pack your bags." I grabbed Lizzie hauling her out of his office before she could find some way to convince him to let us stay for the rest of the school day.

Hello people. If you read the original story you know that a few of the characters are missing. Do not worry, they will show up later at the meeting. Please do note that the first version will be taken down on 3/21/16. As always please review even if you think this story sucks and I apologize for any grammar errors. Alfred will be coming in soon. A shout out to my best friend Wierdkid20 for helping me develop my characters over the years and always supporting me. You should go read some of her things.

Lots of love,

AmericanReader XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Damned Russian**

"Do you need a ride home Lizzie?" The ungrateful brat that was Lizzie glared at me," I ride home with you every day, yes I need a ride".

"Okay, Okay. I'm running to my locker and then we can go."

"Fine." I stick my tongue out at her before skipping down the hallway as the bell rings. People pour out of classrooms and I quickly find myself cuddling my locker to avoid getting pulled along by the crowd. I feel a set of arms wrap around me, and I jump. "What easily spooked now?" I pushed Alek, my off again, on again boyfriend, off of me. "What do you want Alek. We are done over with, never to speak to each other again. Never to look at each other again and definitely never allowed to touch each other again." His blue eyes danced, as his snow blond hair fell into his face nearly perfectly.

"All I wanted to do was say hi, and to ask if we could talk after school." He laid his Russian accent on thick, causing my head to spin as his perfect lips curled into a pleading smile. My head fuzzed more as I looked at the rest of him, in a semi tight black t-shirt, which showed off his muscles extremely well. "We broke up Alek."

"When does that mean anything?" This was true, but last time crashed down in flames, he didn't even bother breaking up with me, he let me know we were done by making out with one of my so called best friends in front of my locker. "You cheated on me Alek."

"More like ended the relationship, cheating would be what you did and do it behind my back." I fumed. "First off I didn't cheat it was a misunderstanding, You said that you were sick of us, I thought we broke up. So therefore we did break up. Secondly, you were the one who said last time we were done forever."

"I always say that." My glare deepened, my locker slammed shut. "Then what the hell do you want Alek!?"

"You." God damn it, he said it with his sexy voice, that almost sounded like a mix of a whimper and a command, and my knees and my pride almost left me. "Whelp…You can't have me. We are done."

He basically purrs, "Are you sure princess? You know we are perfect, you know I love you, it would kill me to lose you over a stupid situation." That set of words again, the one that makes me crawl back to him every time. "I'll…I'll think about it." That answer seemed to satisfy his hunger. "I'll text you tonight lib."

"Okay…" I watched him disappear into the hallway. I wasn't going to get out of this lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Night Before Tomorrow**

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.** I really don't want to answer my door. Turning up Superman, I tossed popcorn in my mouth hoping they would go away. They didn't. "Alfred F. Jones open up or I'm going to shred all these files. Better yet I'll sell them to Russia or China!" I pulled myself off my couch and opened the door.

"Sell it to Russia, huh?" The redhead glared. "What took you so long?"

"Uh…I was doing research."

"You were watching the Superman Marathon again weren't you."

"Duhhhhh."

"Alfred which is more important, superman or the files you asked us to collect."

"That is a hard question. Some people would say the files, but Superman can fly. I should get ready for the girls but"

"Stop. Don't hurt that little brain of yours thinking about it too hard." Her hazel eyes rolled as she handed me the files. "Do I get a thank you? I did run around the world looking for these."

"You ran? Why didn't you take a plane, it probably would have been faster."

"You are an idiot. I'll send you the bill tomorrow."

" Awesome! Have a good night." The woman tossed her hand up, unable to deal with me anymore and stormed down the hallway. "Amy, one more thing."

"What Alfred?

"Thank you." She smiled and continued her walk down the hallway as I closed the door. I fell onto my couch, letting the files land on my coffee table. Grabbing the top file I flip through it.

Kae Totoro, age 18. She was a young Japanese girl with long black hair tied back with braids. She had a calm set of brown eyes and a beginnings of a smile on her lips. She had moved from Japan to New York when she was five and was an active manga writer who enjoyed badminton. I skimmed though similar files.

May Nelson, age 17. Brown eyes, brown hair. Was the type of girl you would look at think, oh she is kind of pretty then forget about later. Was born in Canada, moved to America a year ago.

Shannon Addario, age 19. Short wavy brown hair, with a curl that matched Feli's to a t. Moved to America from Italy.

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Catherine Reynolds, age 17. She had Iggy's green eyes and a childish smile that looked similar to someone else. It reminded me of Russia, which was so not cool. She was Engalnd's why would she look like Russia. She had short almost buzz cut, dark brown , curly hair. She moved here from England when she was too.

Elizabeth "Beth" Liberty Adams, age 17. She was flashing a peace sign in her picture. She had long wavy brown hair, with highlights. A few strains fell in front of her eyes. She actually looked kind of similar to Mexico. I read the whole file before tossing it back on the table. She had a history of getting into trouble, and it was going to be interesting, meeting her tomorrow.

 **Hello my wonderful readers. As always please remember to leave a review, or don't. This is one of my favorite chapters from my last version so of course it got added in. Shout out to my best friend Lizzie, Aka WierdKid20, go read her things.**

 **Love you all**

 **AmericanReader XP**


	4. Chapter 4

Alarm Clocks and Airports

 _Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, Lay your we-"_ I repeatedly hit my alarm clock shutting off the music. As much as I love that song, I was growing to hate it as I forced myself out of bed. "Are you up yet?" my mom asks as she peaks her head in. I mumble a somewhat human response, as I pick out my clothing. I drag myself to the bathroom, voting on being somewhat lazy with my uncooperative hair. Some light make-up and pony tail later I bounced my way into Lizzie's home.

"Anyone home?"

"You could knock first." Liz glared at me from the table, sipping on her tea. She was wearing a faded red button up blouse, and dress pants. I stole a piece of toast before plopping myself down. "Miss. Reynolds you are aware that the meeting isn't until tomorrow right?"

"Yes I do Miss. Adams.

"Then what's with the formality Lizard's breath?"

"Don't call me that git. I care about first impressions unlike you."

"Hey! I care about first impressions."

"Is that why one the first day of freshmen year you and Alek skipped class to make out and got caught?"

"I think that was a good first impression. After all he is begging for me back." Lizzie rolled her eyes as she set her empty cup in the sink. "We should get going; your parents are probably waiting for you."

I groaned, making my way outside to find my dad tapping his foot, waiting to head to Chicago, as my mom checked off her list of things to double check for. I climbed into the back of the car, staring out the window wondering what the day had in store for us.

A few hours later, I woke up to my father shaking me gentle. "We are here." I quietly got out of the car fixing my shirt and hair, as I followed my family to security. My family has never been one for good byes, so my mother hugged me briefly. "Be good, we can't bail you out from here. " My father gently squeezed my shoulder and they both left me.

As I whined my way through security, I saw Lizzie talking to two strangers. One was a guy who looked to be around 19 years old with green eyes and blond hair. His jacket matched his eyes, and his face said that he didn't want to be here. He had a girl who looked slightly younger with him; she looked like his sister with slightly darker blond hair and the same green eyes. Her dress was adorable. Then I saw her.

I ran over tackling May to the ground, screaming her name. My cousin looked at me terrified out at first then grinning and hugging me back. "H-hey Beth." I stood up ignoring Lizzie lecturing us and offered a helping hand to my cousin. " I haven't seen you in years! You look so good? Are you still playing hockey?" May blushed nodding. "I haven't seen you since grandf-"She must have seen the look on my face because she cut herself off. "Sorry Beth"

"Its fine, it has been a few years. I'm over it I swear." I felt her hug me tightly. I hugged back, thinking about how much she had changed. She had cut her brown hair to shoulder length, was wearing jeans and a baggy sweatshirt, her amber eyes shyly grinning at me. It was hard to believe that she was the same girl who used to be mistaken as me at family reunions.

"Do you two need a room?"

"Screw off Lizzie." May glanced at me, quietly shuffling back and forth. "You might want to be polite Beth, there are other people here." She moved her hand in the direction of the two strangers staring at us.

"Oh, sorry, totally did not see you there. I am Elizabeth L. Adams! It is nice to meet you Mr?"

"I am Vash Zwingli and this is my sister Lili. We are here to watch over you until you get to D.C" Vash's accent was heavy and very Swiss and kind of stern.

"Why do we need to be watched over Mr. Zwingli?" I asked, butchering his last name.

"Is is not obvious? They are here to make sure you don't get us lost or crash the plane," Lizzie sneered.

"Why would I do that? We wouldn't make it there on time if I crashed the plane."

Lili giggled and our attention goes back to the strangers in front of us. Vash is staring at us, causing us to squirm uncomfortably. " I am sorry. You all just remind me so much of the others." Her brother nods in agreement. Lizzie's curiosity got the best of her, "Who do we remind you off?"

"Just a few people front he meetings. You will get to meet them when we get to D.C". I stared at the quiet girl. "Are you going to be at the meetings too Lili?" The shy girl nodded, as my eyes wided.

"I am the current representative of Switzerland and my sister is the representative of Lichtenstein." Vash replied curtly. "But you guys are so young…"

"We are older then we look." I go to ask another question at the same time Lizzie and May do and we all try to drown the others out. Vash pulled out a gun, cocking it."We have five minutes to board the plane and I refuse to miss our flight. I don't want to have to buy another ticket."

I stare at his gun as the speakers announces that our flight can now be boarded, hoping he was not as trigger happy as he appeared.

 **Hello!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, I was at a debate tournament for a week. Let me tell you it was not fun, at all. Please review and yay the girl's meet their first countries. Next chapter they get introduced to America, England and Canada, and Lizzie meets flying mint bunny.**

 **Love you all,**

 **AmericanReader XP**


End file.
